With continuous development of consumer electronics, display panels have been used widely. The display panel can comprise an array substrate body and a drive circuit, and the drive circuit drives the array substrate body via signal lines to realize display functions. In order to ensure product quality of the display panels and display devices including the display panel, before the display panels/the display devices being shipped, corresponding batches need to be tested. In a case that defects (for example, a column of pixels of the display panel cannot emit light or the emitted light of the column of pixels have a low brightness) exist in the display panel/the display device, whether or not defects exist in the array substrate body and/or the drive circuit need to be further confirmed.